¿Encarcelado?
by Ariadne-Labrys
Summary: Pandora se encuentra bajo el influjo de Hipnos y ha encarcelado a Hades en un estudio privado para que éste se dedique a pintar el Lost Canvas y la humanidad por fin perezca. Spoilers de los capítulos 53, 64 y 65.


Basado en el Lost Canvas, Capítulos 53, 64 y 65. La traducción del capítulo 53 y scans de los capítulos 64 y 65 están en Otras traducciones las pueden encontrar en ssye.tk 

Agradecimientos: A mi muy querido Pollux Dioscuros que me sirvió como beta de mi historia y que hizo que mi alma volviera al cuerpo con sus comentarios

Personajes: Alone/Hades, Pandora, Hipnos y Tánatos.

* * *

**¿Encarcelado?**

**Uno**

El lienzo perdido parecía irse encontrando a cada pincelada que Hades daba—o mejor, que Alone daba. Era extraño, y estaba seguro al pensarlo, que él y Alone pudieran ser el mismo. Era mucho más extraño el hecho de que se sintiera cómodo en ese cuerpo que debía ocupar, cuando el propio se encontraba aún después de milenios, herido en los Campos Elíseos. Sin embargo, este cuerpo, el de Alone se sentía acorde con quién él era; la pureza de su corazón le había sorprendido y era por ello que Hades sabía que en esta vida él podría volver a ganar lo que había perdido al perder su cuerpo y sus acciones serían justas. 

Porque eso era él, un Dios justo que no discriminaba un humano de otro y que junto a sus jueces, impartía los castigos y los premios de acuerdo a las acciones de cada persona. Era por eso que ahora se empeñaba tanto en terminar el Lost Canvas, el Lienzo Perdido que sólo él podría culminar. La humanidad había fallado en sus de por sí vanos intentos de sobrellevar sus vidas. Los asesinatos se veían cada día, en todo el mundo, la hambruna, las enfermedades, el dolor inflingido unos a otros era pan de cada día y Hades sabía, y estaba seguro que Alone también lo sabía, que algo debería hacerse. La humanidad debía desaparecer para que Terra, cubierta en el manto de la oscuridad que él le brindaría renaciera y fuera purificada.

Era una lástima que las demás personas no pudieran comprenderlo, se decía.

Hades dio un brochazo más al árbol en el que estaba recostado Tenma, para luego tomar un pincel y darle los últimos detalles y sombras a las figuras de Atena, Pegaso y el mismo Alone. A cada una les dedicaba un poco más de tiempo a pesar de saber que en realidad no era necesario; pero había algo en él, Alone quizás, que le hacía quedarse contemplando la escena y sentir cierta simpatía por sus participantes. Sin proponérselo siquiera, Hades sentía que debía ofrecerles la redención a quienes no comprendía el gran esquema de la vida y de la muerte. A los hermanos, a aquellos que habían donado sus cuerpos para que dos dioses poderosos les habitaran y a Tenma que no era nada más que un tercero que siempre se presentaba en cada vida que viviera.

Hades cerró mano sobre el pincel y luego la llevó sobre su pecho. Tenma—Pegaso—Tenma de nuevo. No importaba de qué manera le viera, ese muchachito insensato y entrometido había sido la piedra en su zapato desde el tiempo del Mito. Tampoco podía decir que le odiara. El expresar cualquier tipo de emoción haría que la pureza del corazón de Alone y aquella de él mismo se mancillara y su obra estaría arruinada y eso era algo que él en realidad no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

Hades suspiró al girarse para buscar la pintura que le permitiría continuar con su obra. Ese mero gesto le pareció haber ocurrido en una eternidad. Pudo escuchar con claridad el sonido de sus ropas al mover el brazo. Pudo reconocer los músculos de ese mismo brazo al moverse y el rechinar silencioso de las cerdas del pincel contrastando contra el aceite que se presentaba solícito para sus necesidades. Extraño, se dijo Hades; esto nunca le había ocurrido antes.

El dios regresó a su lienzo. Antes de dedicarse al nuevo trazo, le dirigido una última mirada al centro del mismo. A Alone, Tenma y Sasha.

**Dos**

Pandora se había recluido en silencio en su habitación. La sesión de música con Hipnos y Tánatos había terminado y ella tenía que admitir en la privacidad de su recinto que tenía miedo. Ella, que había jurado fidelidad a la causa de Hades y a Hades mismo, le había encerrado en el estudio creado por los dioses gemelos. Quizás sentía algo de remordimientos, pero era cierto también que en su corazón ella sabía que todo lo hacía por su Señor. Por Hades, a quien jamás traicionaría porque el hacerlo significaría traicionarse a sí misma.

En la puerta, Radamantis y Aiacos esperaban pacientes después que ella les hubiera mandado llamar y les hubiera ordenado que la siguieran hasta allí. Aún sin que ella lo notara, la estrella de seis puntas de Hipnos brillaba en su frente. Pandora sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, aunque la sensación de temor debido al miedo no se hubiera alejado de ella.

"Radamantis, Aiacos…" Llamó ella con frialdad a la vez que las puertas se abrían y los jueces que aún quedaban en pie se adentraban hasta encontrarse con ella. Pandora se sentía vigilada. Creía ver miles de ojos a su alrededor observándola, ella sin embargo se mantenía tranquila, sin mostrar un dejo de ese miedo que se agazapaba en su interior. Pandora se quedó inhiesta en frente de los jueces, su suave cabello negro regándose por sus hombros y su espalda enmarcando su blanca piel y su figura. "Es hora de atacar…"

Ante el súbito silencio de la mujer, los jueces se removieron en su lugar, callados ellos también, esperando las palabras de Pandora. En sus propios corazones la oscuridad crecía en desmedida, en contra de un Santo dorado que ya había muerto y en contra del Santuario por haber sido el último lugar en que estuvo Minos. Esperaban con ansia que Pandora diera la orden; deseaban desplegar sus alas y que su justicia, aquella de los Kyotos de Hades se hiciera viva y la sangre de los santos de Atena y de la diosa misma se derramara. Mejor, si era por su mano.

"¿Señorita Pandora?" La voz de Aiacos resonó serena y fría en el recinto. Radamantis le tomó por el brazo instándolo a permanecer en silencio por un instante más; Pandora parecía estar sopesando lo que estaba por decirles.

"Radamantis, Aiacos…los he llamado…" Comenzó ella de nuevo antes de suspirar e inhalar profundo. Pandora se giró súbitamente hacia ellos, pensando que todo lo hacía por su Señor Hades. "Es hora de atacar al Santuario y dejar de contenernos."

"¿Y el Señor Hades?" Preguntó Aiacos en tono acusatorio, mismo que Pandora no dejó pasar por alto, sin embargo, irse en contra de Aiacos en ese momento sería un grave error. Ya que Minos no estaba y que sólo uno de sus generales no podría liderar el ejército, le era imprescindible que Radamantis y Aiacos lo hicieran en conjunto.

"El Señor Hades está en su estudio privado dedicado al Lost Canvas." Bajo su máscara, Aiacos levantó su ceja curioso y Radamantis cerró los ojos esperando a que la mujer continuara, "Es nuestro deber hacer el trabajo que se nos ha encomendado." Pandora terminó de hablar con algo de prisa, la cual los jueces notaron.

"¿Eso es todo?" Interrumpió Aiacos de nuevo.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves, Aiacos?!" Gruñó Pandora rechinando sus dientes mientras se acercaba al juez para enfrentarlo. Quiso hacer sonar su arpa en contra de éste, pero la mano de Radamantis sobre la de ella le detuvo. "¡¿Ahora tú, Radamantis?!" La mujer le miró con ira, sus ojos brillando con odio hacia los jueces que ahora parecían levantarse en contra de ella.

"Vámonos, Hermano." Aiacos llamó a Radamantis quien liberó a Pandora de su agarre. "Es hora de llevar a cabo las órdenes del Señor Hades." Al terminar de hablar, Aiacos se giró hacia Pandora que no dejaba de mirarles por un instante, Radamantis un momento, Aiacos el siguiente. "Por qué ésta es su voluntad¿verdad hermosa Pandora?"

**Tres**

Hades se encontraba ahora pintando el Santuario de Atena en Grecia. Plasmaba con cuidado las imágenes de las casas del Zodíaco que él conociera tan bien, y poco a poco, iba dándoles forma a las figuras de los Santos de Atena, pero las dejaba inconclusas. No quería darles el placer de morir una muerte pacífica a ellos que de manera insensata y con arrogancia se enfrentaban a los dioses en un conflicto que no era suyo. Sin embargo, él sabía que el trabajo debería ser suyo y de nadie más. No quería ni por un instante que otro de sus espectros muriera innecesariamente.

Ya había perdido a Minos, y esa pérdida le había sido más dolorosa que cualquiera que hubiera presenciado hasta ese instante. El hecho de que ahora en el Santuario tuvieran el rosario hecho con los frutos del sauce que crecía en su reino, no era más que una preocupación que significaba muerte y más muerte.

Nadie más que él podría comprender lo que la muerte era; la bendición que era ésta para aquellos que la anhelaban y la gran carga para aquellos que la encontraban prontamente. Pensó en Sísifo y al hacerlo, recordó a su homónimo del Santuario, el Santo de Sagitario. Sagitario era el que se había encargado de llevar a Atena al sagrado lugar para cumpliera con su destino.

Hades pensó que eso era exactamente lo que él estaba haciendo. Ahora, en ese momento en que pintaba en la privacidad en que se encontraba era que reconocía lo que ocurría consigo mismo. Alone como dueño de su cuerpo aún tenía dominio sobre éste por momentos. Era en ellos en que se dirigía a Tenma y Sasha. En que los recuerdos de la niñez de los humanos le tomaban por sorpresa y él se veía obligado a rememorarlos y compartirlos con el chico. Era justo en ese instante en que la tristeza le embargaba.

_"Alone, Alone, Alone…"_ Comenzó Hades al darse cuenta del efecto del chico en su psique, _"todo sería más fácil si te rindieras, si dejaras tus vanos intentos por hacerme cambiar de parecer…"_ El tono del dios seguía siendo conciliador, al escuchar un pequeño barullo en lo profundo de su ser, como una queja del muchacho terminó de hablar, _"simplemente, deja de fastidiarme, Alone."_

En ese instante, algo en Hades pareció despertar y el mundo dejó de girar por ese segundo nada más. Alone pareció entender y se quedó en silencio, luego de decirle a Hades, que se rendía ante él y de suplicarle por última vez que no hiriera a quienes le eran queridos. Hades también se quedó en silencio al volverse uno con Alone. Durante ese segundo, Hades se devolvió en sus acciones de las horas anteriores y hasta el minuto en que llamó a Pandora a su presencia. 

_"Te has extralimitado con este acto de egoísmo [… Te estaré vigilando así que mejor será que cuides tus acciones desde ahora […"_

_"Señor Hades… ¿En el centro de su pintura…eso es…?"_

Recordó lo que había estado hablando con Pandora, la mano de la mujer cuando le preguntó por Pegaso, llevaba una flor en ella…esa flor…

_"[... Mi Señor aún está siendo envenenado por las memorias del joven que usted habita… ¡Por el corazón de esa horrible persona[…"_

Se vio de nuevo en frente de Pandora mientras ella llevaba su mano derecha hacia delante y las flores se evaporaban en ellas. Escuchó de nuevo, esta vez claramente las palabras de Pandora antes de perderle la pista a todo a su alrededor a excepción de su estadía en ese estudio.

"¿Estudio?" Dijo él casi en un susurro. "Yo no estaba pintando en un estudio." Hades miró a su alrededor y vio por fin los barrotes invisibles que le rodeaban. Le veía uno a uno y su corazón se llenó de amargura. La flor que Pandora llevaba en la mano, el hechizo que le había encarcelado—Hipnos. Se llevó la mano al rostro y se golpeó suavemente, para en su interior darse una bofetada mental.

_"[... Mi Señor aún está siendo envenenado por las memorias del joven que usted habita… ¡Por el corazón de esa horrible persona[…"_

Las palabras de Pandora se repetían una y otra vez. Alone habló de nuevo y Hades llevó la mano a su corazón. Alone no le envenenaba como Pandora creía. El amor que Alone sentía por Sasha y Tenma alimentaba su propia resolución en contra de Atena y Pegaso. Hades lloró en ese momento. Sus lágrimas caían tranquilas y sin ningún tipo de resentimiento, simplemente había dolor en ellas. El que Pandora hubiese actuado en su contra y el que Hipnos hubiera sido el artífice escondido tras de la figura de la mujer—Seguramente Tánatos también tenía que ver en todo ello.

"¡PANDORA!"

**Cuatro**

Llevaban un buen rato en uno de los grandes salones del Castillo con vistas al exterior, cada uno con su instrumento y tocándolos al unísono creando una melodía única en el mundo y sólo para los oídos de los Señores del Inframundo. Hipnos y Tánatos con Pandora en medio de ellos creaban un trío musical que podría ser envidiado en todo el mundo de ser conocido. La lira de Tánatos proveía la tonada con el tempo a seguir y la musicalidad de la que Apolo fuera el maestro, Pandora y su arpa, le inflingían fuerza, Hipnos al final, con su flauta traversa que tocaba con absoluta devoción, le imprimían la delicadeza que la completaba.

Los gemelos, absortos en la música como estaban, se comunicaban en secreto sin que Pandora pudiera saberlo o imaginárselo siquiera. Lo que ellos deseaban había sido logrado gracias a la incredulidad de la mujer que estaba posicionada entre ellos. Hipnos con sus ojos cerrados y la tonada que su flauta expelía, mantenían a Pandora bajo su dominio. No habría manera de que ella saliera de él, a menos que alguien con un poder mucho más grande que el de él mismo interfiriera, y estaba seguro de que Tánatos aunque no siendo más poderoso, pero sí su hermano gemelo y su igual en poder, jamás lo intentaría.

Hades se encontraba ahora bajo ese mismo hechizo.

Tánatos por su parte sonrió al compartir los pensamientos de Hipnos. Ahora, mientras Hades en realidad estaba encerrado en un estudio privado y alejado de ellos, ocupado en su interior por purificar su alma, justo como el estudio estaba diseñado para trabajar en él, ahora, Hades no era una amenaza para nadie. Ni siquiera para ellos. Tánatos sonrió al posar sus dedos en la lira para sacar de ella la siguiente nota. Hades se había hecho a un lado sin proponérselo y así les dejaba llevarse la victoria en ésta ocasión para alcanzar su objetivo en el momento mismo en que Terra fuera cubierta por las sombras que ellos mismos traerían. Ellos, Hipnos y Tánatos gemelos nacidos de la noche, no Hades.

En medio de la canción, el cosmo de Pegaso se hizo notable para ellos y de inmediato dejaron de tocar sus instrumentos. Hipnos se rió, divertido por el hecho de que Pegaso ya dejaría de ser un problema para ellos, a fin de cuentas, el poder de Tánatos rodeaba el castillo y ante él, Tenma sucumbiría. Pandora, molesta por la presencia del Santo de Atena, se levantó de su asiento, tranquila por lo que estaría por ocurrir y decidió marcharse, aludiendo cansancio. La mujer en realidad, quería ir a ver a su Señor y comprobar que en realidad estaba trabajando en el Lost Canvas como lo había prometido. Como los gemelos se habían encargado de que fuera.

Al verla partir, Tánatos le ofreció a su hermano una partida de ajedrez que Hipnos dudó en aceptar, al preparar el tablero para ellos, Tánatos no pudo evitar preguntarse lo que estaría pasando por la cabeza de Pandora en ese momento.

"Nada, Hermano; no está pensando en nada." Respondió Hipnos leyendo sus pensamientos. "Pandora está bajo mi control, no tiene ninguna duda de sus acciones y mucho menos de las nuestras."

"Si ella las tuviera…" Respondió Tánatos perplejo por la afirmación. Era cierto que el poder de Hipnos era casi inefable, pero de igual manera lo era el hecho de que Pandora fuera bendecida por el Señor del Inframundo y así ser quien cuidara de él hasta que llegara el momento de retomar la guerra.

"Los celos de Pandora son más grandes que su amor por Hades." Continuó Hipnos, "Es por eso que ella es la pieza clave en nuestro juego." Hipnos terminó mientras acomodaba la reina de sus fichas negras en su lugar.

Tánatos sonrió con malicia. Esa era una partida que él estaba disfrutando mucho jugar y que, aunque deseaba que se desarrollara más rápidamente, sabía que tendría que tener paciencia. Aunque en esa ocasión hubieran podido engañar a Hades, ellos todavía eran sus servidores y le debían obediencia, y tenían asegurarse que nada saliera mal.

En ese instante, sin embargo, los gemelos fueron interrumpidos y Tánatos, cuyo nombre fue llamado por el Santo de Atena que se presentó allí ante ellos, no se movió ni un ápice ante la molesta compañía. Hipnos por su parte se marchó del lugar y le dejó allí, dispuesto a enfrentarse a Manigoldo de Cáncer—y a Sage, Patriarca del Santuario.

Hermosa, pensó Tánatos al ver a sus oponentes. La muerte siempre es hermosa.

**Cinco**

Luego de dejar a los gemelos en el lugar en que hubieran estado tocando y por segunda vez en el día, Pandora caminó hacia su habitación. En realidad ella no conocía mucho de las actividades de los gemelos en privado, pero se decía entre los sirvientes del castillo Heisntein que les gustaba pasar el tiempo cerca de la terraza que daba hacia el bosque y que allí, se dedicaban horas enteras a jugar ajedrez sin percatarse del mundo a su alrededor.

La verdad era que no le importaba mucho. En su mente sólo existía su Señor Hades y aquello que ella pudiera hacer para que éste fuera feliz. Claro estaba, que jamás permitiría que esa felicidad dependiera de esos molestos niños que ella debía destruir; aún si eso significaba tener que matar a la persona cuyo cuerpo Hades habitaba.

La mujer se llevó los dedos a la sien en cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí. El frío metal del brazalete que cubría su mano derecha alcanzó a rozar su rostro por la fuerza infringida a la acción y ella se quejó por haberlo hecho. Pandora suspiró quedamente, realmente cansada y con deseos de sentarse a esperar noticias de Radamantis y Aiacos. Este último tendría que responder por más que las meras batallas. Él tendría que explicarle su insolencia y la forma en que se había dirigido a ella. ¿Qué no era ella la designada por Hades para comandar sus ejércitos? Pero claro, Pandora no era Hades. Nunca podría tener el poder del Dios, aún así, no permitiría que nadie, ni siquiera los Kyotos se atrevieran a cuestionarla.

Pandora caminó pesadamente hacía el rincón de su habitación en donde se encontraba su arpa. Ésta le era más preciada que la que usaba para tocar en los salones del Castillo. El arpa pareció estar complacida de estar allí para ella, y Pandora le agradeció en silencio y acariciando las cuerdas dulcemente para entonar una nueva canción. Una propia que ella compuso cuando no era más que una niña en una tarde en que pensaba en Hades.

_"¡Pandora!"_

La voz dura de Hades se quedó clavada en su mente en el instante en que la escuchó. No era solamente dura, en ella, Pandora podía distinguir enojo y por qué no decirlo, rabia contenida. La mujer se quedó petrificada en su lugar, sus dedos inmóviles unos milímetros por encima de las cuerdas. La canción quedó olvidada de momento, mientras ella seguía absorta en el miedo y la confusión que la embargaban.

"Pero…mi Señor…"

_"¡Silencio! Tus palabras me son molestas, Pandora."_ Respondió Hades desde donde se encontraba, lejos de ella.

La mujer por poco se suelta a llorar al escuchar la manera en que Hades le hablaba. Él nunca fue un ser dulce y cariñoso, pero jamás le había hablado de una forma tan indiferente, como si estuviera sopesándolo todo. Pandora en ese momento se dio cuenta que aquel a quien ella escuchaba era al dios al que le había sido encomendada la tarea de reinar sobre el mundo de los muertos y en el reproche que ella creía escuchar en esa voz, estaba de hecho la realidad que ella ahora empezaba a enfrentar, Pandora había traicionado a Hades.

"Mi Señor Hades…" Comenzó a hablar ella, su voz temblorosa al hacerlo, pero a medida que empezaba a moverse por fin y que su cuerpo encontraba la manera de ponerse en pie pareció encontrar la entereza que necesitaba para hablarle, "¡¿Qué hace usted aquí¡Debería estar en el estudio que los gemelos construyeron para usted!"

_"Los gemelos…"_ Dijo Hades al escucharla desde su propio recinto, _"te aliaste con ellos en mi contra, Pandora."_

"Pero…"

_"Un humano jamás debería intentar comprender a un Dios."_ La voz de Hades retumbó en sus oídos y Pandora tuvo que llevarse las manos a ellos, cubriéndolos, _"Tú deberías saber eso mejor que nadie, ya que no eres más que otra sirviente de uno, es por eso que los dioses arremetemos en contra de su insolencia."_

"Te he servido en cada encarnación…he cuidado de ti…yo…"

_"Suficiente, Pandora."_

"Si me dejaras explicarte, ese chico que vive en tu corazón no te deja ver la verdad de tu tarea, mi Señor. Él tiene que desaparecer."

_"Nunca pretendas sermonearme, mi querida Pandora." _La voz de Hades la rodeó y con ella, la sensación del aura oscura del Dios y su poder abrumador apabullaron el último resquicio de Pandora por intentar decir algo, _"No quiero verte más, que los jueces se reporten conmigo directamente."_ Hades no se dirigió a ella más y el abandono que Pandora sintió empezó a volverse una realidad que la dejó petrificada.

"Sí, mi Señor Hades." Fue todo lo que Pandora pudo decir antes de caer de rodillas.

**Seis**

Le era increíblemente aburrido el tener que luchar. A Hipnos le gustaba hacer sus movidas con cuidado, meditarlas bien y planear con exactitud cada paso que iba a dar, por eso se regodeaba de lo que había logrado con Hades. No había manera de que el dios pudiera escapar de su ensueño y más importante, una vez el ejército de espectros pudiera tomarse Santuario y Radamantis y Aiacos trajeran ante su presencia a Atena, entonces él se encargaría, junto con su hermano, de que la diosa no fuera más un obstáculo para ellos.

Entre tanto, Hades terminaría el Lost Canvas y Terra sería perfecta; y serían él y Tánatos quienes reinarían sobre ella. Hades, jamás saldría de su inesperado encierro. Hipnos se sentía jubiloso, todo había salido tal y como había sido planeado.

Su habitación a diferencia de los demás recintos de Heinstein era austera y en su modo de verla, la hacía más tranquila, Hipnos detestaba el ruido innecesario y en esta guerra, lo último que deseaba era tener algún tipo de confrontación. No quería mancharse de sangre. No quería ir a la línea de fuego.

Fue entonces que pensó en Tánatos. La última imagen que tuvo del dios fue la de éste portando su armadura, flotando en el aire y dispuesto a enfrentarse a los Santos de Atena que les habían interrumpido. En el rostro del dios se formó una mueca que reflejó su ansia por lo que debería ocurrir en el futuro cercano. Todo tenía que estar preparado para cuando los gemelos caminaran sobre Terra como señores de ésta.

Hipnos caminó hacia la mesita que estaba cerca de la ventana de su habitación. Allí, se erigía un nuevo juego de ajedrez. Una vez más, él jugaría con las fichas blancas, mientras se enfrentaba a sí mismo en un juego en el que siempre quedaba con la sensación de que no terminaría; se acomodó su sotana y se propuso continuar esta partida y terminarla finalmente.

"Y yo que creía que estarías con tu hermano." La voz de Hades produjo el efecto deseado. Hipnos palideció en su asiento y aún sin levantar la cabeza, miró de soslayo sabiendo que por su falta de previsión al no fijarse en el lugar al entrar en él o por su exceso de confianza quizás, no sabía en verdad a qué atribuirle su descuido, Hades estaba sentado en su cama y le observaba jugar.

"Mi Señor, mientras tu y yo hablamos, Tánatos está enfrentándose con un Santo de Atena que irrumpió en el Castillo." Respondió Hipnos fingiendo tranquilidad. Al girarse a ver a Hades, notó la mirada que éste le devolvía y no supo si debía decir algo al respecto de lo que había ocurrido, si atacar de alguna manera o simplemente lanzarse a sus pies y rogar por su perdón.

Hades levantó su rostro al aire y cerró los ojos como si pudiera ver a Tánatos enfrentarse. Allí se dio cuenta que éste no estaba solo y muy a su pesar, tuvo que reconocer al ver al Patriarca del Santuario enfrentándose a Tánatos, que ésta sería una lucha muy interesante. "Ya veo." Dijo finalmente. "¿Qué te parece Hipnos si yo levantara la barrera que le resta poder a aquellos que nos atacan?"

Hipnos suprimió un grito de horror ante las palabras de Hades que acababa de girarse para verle directamente a los ojos. "Pero… ¡eso es una barbaridad!"

"¿Y encerrar a tu dios en contra de su voluntad¿Eso que es, Hipnos?"

Al no escuchar una respuesta de su parte, Hades se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al centro de la habitación. "Juguemos a algo, mi querido Hipnos." Hades extendió su mano como invitando a Hipnos a que se acercara, lo cual el otro hizo más por instinto y miedo que por otra razón.

"Tánatos." Susurró Hipnos al tonar la mano de Hades y que éste apretara la suya con fuerza.

"Sí, levantemos la barrera, que puedan pelear como iguales; Pandora ya está pagando su traición y tu, estás a punto de redimirte ante mí." Los ojos de Hades brillaron con la intensidad de aquel que se reconoce a sí mismo como deidad y que no admite cuestionamiento sobre sus actos.

"Yo…"

"Es muy tarde, Hipnos." Hades sentenció. Estaba dolido por la traición, pero más que ello por el hecho de que hubiera venido de aquellos a quienes más amaba. "Jaque Mate, Hijo mío."

Hipnos cerró los ojos al escuchar las palabras dichas con tal determinación en su oído. La partida había terminado de la manera que menos esperaba; aquel a quien pretendían engañar les había sobrepasado en su propio juego y les había vencido. Por algo, era el dios más justo. Y ahora, Hades finalmente había despertado.

* * *

Extractos tomados del manga. 


End file.
